


Connection

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Can I request a DBH RK800 Connor/ Android/Deviant FReader? Maybe an accidental run in and Connor got hooked? Those are super rare to find and I really like your writing.(2/2 aaa I was the anon asking for Connor/Andriod D!Reader u//v//u) An accidental run in with her and it causes him to search for her, with or without Hank, not to catch a deviant, but for something more? He knows he’s supposed to detain her, something about her and his encounter makes him almost not want to.-by Anonymous





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Aug 11th, 2018

Walking through town, Connor was analyzing little hints they were following for a few hours. It wasn´t much, but they had at least something that would lead them to the red-ice dealer.

Hank was asking around in the shops while he took the alleys.

Following a few footsteps, the suddenly mixed in with smaller once and a small trail of blue blood.

Tilting his head the slightest, he turned his head in the vaguely in the direction of the trail and followed it. If an android had run into their suspect it may be able to help him in his mission.

Turning a corner he suddenly bumped into something. Getting a hold of whatever it was he quickly looked down to see a young woman.

She looked frightened almost terrified of him.

“Please don´t hurt me …” the other Person whispered and tried to pull her arm away. Noticing the damp feeling on his hand, Connor gripped her arm tighter.

“You are a Deviant.” he said almost surprised, then from her frightened tone in her voice and the terrified expression he would almost believe she was human.

His eyes dropped down to the arm that he was still holding onto, blue blood was already seeping through the sleeve of her jacket.

Pulling the sleeve up, he saw her ripped open arm it was almost like a knife had run through it.

She tried to tear her arm away, but Connor wouldn´t let go.

“Please, don´t bring me to the police. You know what they will do to me!” she plead still trying to get free from him.

“Please, you will hurt yourself even more.” trying to calm her down he used his free hand to lay it on her shoulder.

“No! NO please, don´t bring me to them! They will tear me apart! Please, I don´t want to die!!” she was almost screaming by now and if she hadn´t removed her LED, Connor was sure it would be red by now. She seemed to be in so much terror that it got dangerous to self-destruction.  
“Calm down!” he shouted and suddenly pictures were flashing before him. Of the Abuse and torments, she had to endure from her Master, how every human had refused to help her but still how kind she stayed through all of this. He could feel her fear, the pain but also her love that she had to give for other.

In just mere seconds he had seen her whole life flash before him. They had accidentally connected and her outburst was probably the trigger.

Leaning against the wall, she slowly fell down onto the ground. If he wouldn´t help her she would shut down.

Without thinking about the consequences, he leaned down next to her and loosened his tie.

“You are the Deviant Hunter …” she whispered while watching him carefully taking her hand, before wrapping his tie around her open wound.

“Why are you helping me?”

Connor stayed quiet, not knowing the answer himself.

“You will die otherwise.” suddenly hearing Hanks calling his head snapped back up. He couldn´t just leave her here with proper care, but if Hank would find out about her it would probably end like the other Android they had brought to the DPD.

No, he couldn´t let Hank know about her.

“Stay here. I will come back for you.” with a swift motion he was back on his feet, quickly making his way back to the main street where the Lieutenant was waiting.

“Where the hell have you´ve been? Find anything?” the old men mumbled and seemed to in a bad mood, like always.

“No nothing.” Connor answered and Hank shrugged with his shoulders until he noticed that the Androids tied was missing.

“Where did your tie go?”

“It got caught in a metal fence. I needed to leave it behind.” if Hank would be standing on his other side, he would´ve been easy to notice that Connor was lying.

“Then let´s get out of here, I had enough of this cold.” Hank was walking along the street but Connor looked back over his shoulder for a moment, before he followed.

 

Walking through the streets again, it was now the middle of the night and Connor had returned to the small alley where he had run into the female deviant.

Turning the same corner he looked down at the place where he had needed to leave her behind. But there was nothing.

Scanning the area, he could see the stains of her blue blood. Most of it was tried but the newer bigger puddle seemed quite fresh, maybe just a few hours ago. But did that mean she was hurt even more? Did somebody damage her again? Or did she just bled out? But then where was the body?

Taking a closer look around it was hard to determine something by this chaos of trails. Footsteps were mixed together and there was no way he could make out hers or the one who maybe had taken her body.

Stopping in his movements he furrowed his brows.

Why did he even care so much to find her? What was the reason? Why was he out here?

Slowly closing his eyes he started to search his system, for anything that could be left behind from their connection.

Quickly stopping himself, he opened his eyes again and shook his head. This was wrong! It was already wrong that he let her go and didn´t report her! He had risked his mission, just because of an accidental connection and the feeling of this corrupted mind.

Turning around, he left the alley. He needed to forget this encounter, she wasn´t important!

But his mind seemed to think otherwise. Every so often he remembered the pictures he had seen from her, remembered the pain she had been enduring.

The scared look in her beautiful eyes had burned itself into his system. And god how much he regretted to not have helped her on the spot, she might be dead for all he knew.

Especially in a time like this were the Police forces were getting more aggressive with deviants. But now that he was on his way to infiltrate Jericho, he was hopeful to maybe find her as well.

When he entered the old rusty ship, he actually didn´t expect to see so many Androids seek refugee and help. Slowly walking down the metal latter into the big room, someone immediately run into him.

“I can´t believe you´re here!” she whispered and pulled him to the walls.

“You are okay!” he answered as surprised as she was to see him.

“Thanks to your first aid.” holding up her arm, he could see the fixed bit and that she was wearing his tie as a sort of bracelet.

“I´m sorry I couldn´t wait for you… Markus found me and took me in. Otherwise, I would be dead.” she explained to him and Connor nodded slowly.

“Then I´m glad you are alright at least.” before he could stop himself the words had already come out.

Seeing that little smile from her, he almost reached out for her hand, the urge to connect with her again, but he stopped himself. This wasn´t why he was here.

“But why are you here?” she suddenly asked as if she had read his mind.

Looking into his eyes, he couldn´t answer her honestly. Connor didn´t want to bring her any more pain.

“Don´t tell me …” taking a few steps back, she shook her head.

“No! No, it´s not like that. I just want to talk with the leader, Markus.” approaching her again, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I think he is on the bridge… I trust you, Connor. You save me.” her words hurt, but he needed to succeed in his mission.

When he walked off he turned around for one last moment.

“I never got the time to ask for your name.”

A bit surprised she started to smile again.

“Y/N.”

With the slightest smirk, Connor nodded before he continued his walk. It felt like his chest was tightening in guilt. But he wasn´t here for her … right? He was here for his mission.

But when he suddenly stood in front of Markus, his gun aimed at the other android, it didn´t feel right anymore.

Nothing what he had done to accomplish his missions, felt right anymore. He wasn´t just some machine made to obey.

The decision to help Y/N was the first step to realizing it, but was it too late now? He had brought everyone in danger, leading the police here, including Y/N.

Running through the ship with the group, he called out her name but didn´t get any answers. Looking around the docks, he wondered if she even made it out or if the bomb had destroyed her like everyone one else that was left behind.

“Y/N?!” he screamed as loudly as he could, the fear starting to rise in his chest. Feeling Markus arms on his shoulder, Connor lowered his gaze to the ground.

“Come on, we need to get somewhere safe.”

 

Standing in a corner from the destroyed church they were taking as a shelter, Connor had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. It was his fault that she died.

Now his kindness that he had shown her before, saving her life and then indirectly taking it from her again. He wasn´t a machine… he was a monster.

“Connor.” Markus was slowly approaching him, but a smaller Android was already pushing the Leader away and running into Connors arms.

“Thank god you are alive! I thought they had gotten you.” Y/N mumbled against his shoulder and for a moment he was too perplexed to react in any way.

Suddenly pressing her tightly against him, she started to chuckle.

“Y/N I thought…”

“I helped evacuate the children, we were the firsts to get out.” she explained and stroked gently over his back.

“Y/N I really need to talk to Connor…” they suddenly heard Markus who was shaking his head a little.

“Do you mind?”

“I do actually. Don´t forget. Connor came before you Markus.” she grinned slightly but left them alone to talk.

Taking a look over her shoulder, she showed Connor a little wink, before she turned around again, to care for the children.

Following her with his eyes, Connor had small smile on his lips.


End file.
